Confessions d'un père
by Abiss672
Summary: Dragon, Il y a une vieille tradition qui veut que, durant toute notre vie, un père écrive des lettres à son enfant, et que le jour où celui-ci atteindra les cinquante ans, on les lui remettent. Suites de lettres écritent par des pères pour leur enfant. Romance pour les liens Père/fils très présents.
1. Monkey D Garp

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, j'ai juste eu l'idée de cette fic.

Note : Une fic qui sera, je le pense, assez courte étant donné qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de famille dans One piece. Ce chapitre se sera Garp qui écrit à Dragon, le prochain Dragon qui écrit à Luffy et le troisième, Roger qui écrit à Ace. Merci à tous ceux qui mettront une review, je vous aime fort ! Désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

Confessions d'un père : Monkey d Garp.

Garp posa délicatement son large manteau blanc contre le rebord de sa chaise. La pièce était baignée d'une douce lumière dorée, les murs étaient entièrement fais de bois, semblables à ceux d'un navire. La pièce était constituée de plusieurs étagères remplies de livres, principalement sur l'histoire de la marine. Au milieu de la pièce trônait un magnifique bureau, entièrement en bois avec seulement quelques bordures dorées. Plusieurs pages blanches se trouvaient sur le bureau ainsi qu'une chandelle presque finie et un crayon noir disposé prêt des feuilles. Le vice-amiral tira délicatement la chaise, ne souhaitant pas réveiller la personne assise devant lui. Une jeune femme blonde, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, qui tenait dans ses bras, un enfant à peine âgé de quelques heures. Garp resta ainsi à contempler la femme et l'enfant, une larme au coin de l'œil, un sourire rêveur, puis saisi une feuille de papier et commença à écrire.

« Dragon,

Il y a une vieille tradition qui veut que, durant toute notre vie, un père écrive des lettres à son enfant, et que le jour où celui-ci atteindra les cinquante ans, on les lui remettent. Cette règle peut être transgressée si jamais l'enfant devait mourir bien avant l'âge.

Je t'écris donc aujourd'hui, jour de ta naissance. En ce moment même tu es devant moi, confortablement installé sur la poitrine de ta mère. Tu es si mignon… Je pense que tu tiens ça de ta mère malheureusement très fragile. J'ai même cru qu'elle n'arriverait pas à te mettre au monde, mais le simple fait de lui dire d'arrêter de pousser, que cela aller la tuer, elle c'est mis dans une colère noire, criant à tout bout de champs que elle, vivante, jamais elle n'abandonnerait son bébé. Je suis vraiment fière d'elle et j'espère que, quand tu liras cette lettre, tu le seras tout autant. Cependant, je tiens à te faire mes plus plates excuses pour le futur, je ne serais jamais un père aussi présent qu'il le faut. Je fais partis de la marine et je dois absolument vaincre ses pirates. J'espère que ça aussi tu le comprends.

Au moment où ta mère m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, je peux t'assurer que cela m'a fait un terrible choc. J'étais d'abord effrayé mais plus je pensais à toi, plus j'étais heureux. Si tu avais eu la chance de voir, comme moi, ta mère enceinte, tu aurais pensé qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Je pense que désormais nous formons le tableau parfait. La famille parfaite. Celle que tout le monde rêverait d'avoir, mais plus encore, celle que tout mes collègues m'envient qu'ils n'auront surement jamais. Pour l'instant je ne sais pas trop quoi t'écrire, tu viens à peine de naître (et tu baves déjà beaucoup !), je pense que plus le temps passera, plus je m'attacherais à toi. Je te souhaite une magnifique et incroyable vie.

Devient un marine, sois fort, et n'oublies pas : maman et papa t'aiment. »

Quelques années plus tard. 

«Dragon,

Tu es vraiment un sacré chenapan ! Tu mériterais un de met « poing de l'amour » mais ta mère refuse catégoriquement que je lève la main sur toi. Si elle n'était pas là, je peux t'assurer que les renards t'auraient vite mangés! On n'a pas idée à trois ans de tirer sur la queue d'un renard en pleine forêt de Grand Line ! Ta mère a eu une peur bleue et à bien failli tomber dans les pommes quant elle a vu le renard se diriger vers toi. Heureusement que j'étais là sinon il n'y aurait plus de Dragon à l'heure qu'il est. Franchement. Tu es bien le fils de ton père. Cependant, malgré ce fâcheux incident, je tiens à te dire que je suis extrêmement fier de toi. Tu viens à peine de faire tes premiers pas (même si c'était pour échapper à un animal sauvage). Tu fais quand même un beau peureux, même si le côté aventurier de ton père ressort quelques fois.

Ps : la prochaine fois, essaies de ne pas baver sur mes rapports de la marine, l'amiral en chef m'a passé un savon !

Devient un marine, sois fort, et n'oublies pas : maman et papa t'aiment. »

Quelques années plus tard.

«Dragon,

Tu as aujourd'hui dix huit ans, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis fier de toi ! Tu es devenu un magnifique jeune homme qui plus est intelligent (tu dois surement tenir ça de ta mère). Je sais que la mort de maman t'as beaucoup affectée,je ne suis pas aussi présent que je devrais l'être mais les enfants ne sont pas autorisés sur l'île où je travail actuellement. J'espère que tu t'entends bien avec ta tante, qu'elle te traite bien et qu'elle ne te rende pas pourri gâté, tu deviendrais encore plus insupportable !

Ps : dans quelques mois je viendrais te chercher pour que tu deviennes un marine ! Prépares-toi !

Devient un marine, sois fort, et n'oublies pas : maman et papa t'aiment. »

Quelques mois plus tard.

« Dragon,

Je pense de plus en plus à t'envoyer croupir au fond d'un trou dans le nouveau monde et te faire déchiqueter par des monstres. DE TOUTE MA VIE, je n'ai jamais vu une recrue faire exploser TOUTE la flotte de l'île « par inadvertance » je te cite et partir comme si de rien était. Je peux te dire que je me suis fait remonter les bretelles par Sengoku et je peux aussi t'assurer que la prochaine fois que je te vois, tu as intérêt à courir TRES vite.

Ps : Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se faire renvoyer de la marine aussi rapidement. Tu as battu le record !

Devient un fermier, sois fort, et n'oublies pas : maman et papa t'aiment. »

Plusieurs dizaines d'années plus tard.

« Dragon,

Plus aucune nouvelle. Aucune. Et cela m'achève un peu plus chaque jour. Tu ne réponds pas à mes lettres, ni à mes appels. Tu as disparus. Les bruits courent que tu serais le fondateur d'un mouvement visant à renverser le gouvernement mondial, ou un truc dans le genre je n'ai pas tout à fait compris. Mais le fait est là : tu n'es plus là. Tu me manques. Je sais que je ne suis pas le meilleur père et je m'en excuse une énième fois… J'espère que tu reviendras.

Je t'aime. »

Garp reposa délicatement son stylo. Il plongea sa tête dans ses mains et pleura une fois de plus. Quelques larmes tomèrent sur le papier, créant de minuscules flaques d'eaux. Il sortit de la poche de son manteau « Justice » une photo, pliée et replié des milliers de fois. Sa défunte femme ainsi que son enfant le jour de son deuxième anniversaire. Il rangea une nouvelle fois le papier dans sa poche sécha ses larmes et se dirigea vers la porte. Sengoku l'entendait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Ce dernier, accompagné de sa chèvre, regarda son ami longuement, puis mis sa main sur son épaule et lui chuchota :

« Je suis désolé, mais si nous le revoyons, nous devrons le tuer. »

* * *

Voilà voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me mettre une petite review ! Désolé pour les fautes je relirais plus tard. Je pense faire cette fic en deux parties : Confessions d'un père, Confessions d'un fils où les enfants répondront. Bonne journée !


	2. Monkey D Dragon

Confessions d'un père

Disclaimer: One Piece et son contenu ne m'appartiennent pas

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Akaotsubo** : Merci pour ta review ! J'ai essayé de retranscrire Garp le plus fidèlement possible J

Notes : Désolé infiniment pour le retard mais merci surtout pour les reviews, elles m'ont faites extrêmement plaisir ! Ce chapitre sera sur Monkey D Dragon qui écrira une lettre à son fils Luffy. N'hésitez pas à mettre d'autres reviews ^^

Monkey D Dragon

La pluie s'abattait tranquillement contre le bois du navire qui naviguait depuis des semaines sur Grand Line. Le ciel était totalement noir, l'eau calme et une légère brise de vent venait s'engouffrer dans les voiles de l'immense navire. Ce n'était pas un drapeau pirate qui dansait en haut du mât mais un pavillon, tout aussi connu, des révolutionnaires. Cependant, même si les monstres marins restaient calmes, ne faisant que nager lentement sous la coque du navire en espérant qu'un homme jette un poisson entamé à la mer, les cris d'un enfant ne cessaient de perturber le calme ambiant. Dans la cabine la plus grande du navire, et accessoirement la plus luxueuse, deux personnes (dont une au physique plutôt atypique) étaient regroupés au dessus d'un petit lit pour bébé fait de bois où pendouillait plusieurs peluches et jouets. Confortablement installé dans ce lit, le bébé levait ses petites mains pour essayer d'attraper les jouets au dessus de lui, en vain. Le nouveau-né avait quelques cheveux bruns et déjà un sourire niai collé sur le visage. L'un des deux adultes, un homme brun avec un tatouage sur le visage, ne cessait de fixer l'enfant depuis sa naissance. La chambre resta ainsi, sans qu'aucun des deux adultes ne prennent la parole, écoutant juste les petits bruits de l'enfant qui essayait encore ( et toujours en vain) de prendre les jouets. L'autre adulte, une femme ou un homme selon votre point de vue, avait un air ravi sur le visage et aidait quelques fois l'enfant à attraper ses jouets. L'horloge en bois massif et aux chiffres dorés posait sur l'étagère bordeaux près du lit affichait les deux heures du matin et quelques. Après quelques heures de flottements sans dire un mot, une jeune femme rentra à son tour dans la chambre et se dirigea vers l'enfant qu'elle prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme était grande, brune et fine. Elle baisa rapidement la joue de l'homme brun et s'en alla avec l'enfant sous les yeux de l'homme femme triste.

« - Dragon, tu ne peux pas la laisser partir comme ça avec Luffy ! » Gémit la jeune femme aux cheveux violets.

La jeune femme brune avait déjà quitté la chambre depuis quelques secondes et le dit Dragon n'avait rien tenté pour la retenir.

« - Nous en avons déjà parlé Ivankov. Luffy ne pourra pas grandir sur ce navire, la marine ne doit même pas savoir qu'il existe. Il grandira avec sa mère, ce sera beaucoup plus simple et si elle ne pouvait plus s'occuper de lui pour quelques raisons qui soient, elle le remettra à mon père. » Répondit Dragon d'un ton froid tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Ivankov ne chercha pas à répondre et se dirigea, la tête baissée, vers la salle principale du navire où l'ensemble de l'équipage était rassemblé. Un petit navire partit au loin dans les heures qui suivirent, emportant une jeune femme brune avec un enfant qui venait à peine de s'endormir.

« Luffy,

Tu le sais peut être mais il y a une tradition dans la famille qui veut que quand un enfant naît, son père doit lui écrire des lettres pendant toute sa vie et ne les lui remettent que bien plus tard. Je t'écris donc aujourd'hui, jour de ta naissance. J'avais déjà rêvé d'être père mais j'aurais préféré que cela se passe dans de meilleures conditions. Au moment où tu dois lire cette lettre, peut-être ne m'as-tu encore jamais rencontré . Et je m'en excuse. J'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à écrire cette lettre parce que je ne me considère absolument pas comme un père. Pas que je ne t'aime pas, au contraire, mais je sais déjà que je ne serais pas là quand tu marcheras pour la première fois, ou le jour où tu reviendras de ton premier jour d'école. Et peut-être même à ton mariage. Je t'offre même un avenir semé d'embuches. Je suis l'homme le plus recherché du monde et si le monde vient à apprendre que j'ai eu un fils, la marine ne laissera jamais passer ça. Je pense en fait que m'avoir comme père est une chose abominable et je sais pertinemment que je ferais les mêmes erreurs que mon père. Cependant, je te souhaite tout de même une vie heureuse.

Ne cherche pas à me connaître, cela n'en vaut pas la peine mais n'oublies pas que je t'aime.

Monkey D Dragon »

Dragon posa délicatement la plume sur le bureau, enroula le papier qu'il déposa dans une boîte en haut d'une des nombreuses bibliothèques présentent dans sa chambre. Il enleva sa chemise, dévoilant un corps finement sculpté mais pleins de cicatrices.

Des années plus tard.

« Luffy,

Je suis désolé, je ne t'écris pas aussi souvent que je le devrais mais je suis effrayé à l'idée que quelqu'un lise un jour ces lettres et découvre ton existence. Tu me manques, tous les jours un peux plus … Je t'ai vu avec le colonel Smoker, tu as décidé de devenir pirate, c'est un bon choix aussi … même si je t'avoue que j'aurais préféré que tu deviennes révolutionnaire enfin… Sache que même si tu ne me vois pas, je serais toujours là pour toi, dans l'ombre. Je ne préfère pas te dire qui est ta mère, elle a décidé de partir, je la comprends. Avoir un mari recherché et un fils condamné ne doit pas être facile, mais elle aussi je l'aime. Je t'ai vu, tu es devenu fort, tu as des amis loyaux, je te souhaite une vie heureuse.

Ne cherche pas à me connaître, cela n'en vaut pas la peine mais n'oublies pas que je t'aime.

Monkey d Dragon »

Des années plus tard.

« Luffy,

Je t'ai vu à la bataille de Barbe blanche, essayant de sauver Portgas D Ace. Je pense n'avoir jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie… je voulais venir, t'aider, sauver ce garçon, mais je ne pouvais pas. La marine ne doit pas me voir, il n'y a pas que moi dans cette histoire. Alors je t'ai regardé et j'ai prié. Moi, un tueur, un révolutionnaire, la marine aurait beaucoup ri si elle l'avait appris. Et maintenant tu n'es plus là… Tu as complètement disparus, pour deux ans apparemment. J'espère que tu vas bien … Je suis navré pour Ace. J'espère que tu t'en remettras … Je te souhaite une vie heureuse.

Ne cherche pas à me connaître, cela n'en vaut pas la peine mais n'oublies pas que je t'aime.

Monkey d dragon. »

* * *

Voilà voilà, je sais que c'est court mais bon … Désolé pour les fautes et n'hésitez pas à mettre une review !


	3. Eustass Kidd

**Confessions d'un père**

Réponse aux reviews :

Ace et Luffy : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a faite très plaisir cependant ce chapitre, exceptionnellement, ne sera pas sur Gold Roger, changement de programme !

Akaotsubo : Merci beaucoup ! J'ai aussi essayé de garder le mystère sur la mère de Luffy en essayant de la faire la moins apparaître possible.

Chicken Poulet : MERCI BEAUCOUP ! Ta review m'a beaucoup fait réagir et j'en suis arrivé à me dire : elle a raison, elle est exactement comme la première, l'effet de surprise en moins, en plus court bref bâclé. Pour ce qui est de la cohérence, Dragon a dit quand il a empêché Smoker de tuer son fils juste avant Grand Line : « Il est devenu pirate, c'est pas mal non plus » (un truc dans le genre). Je pense surtout, vu qu'il est en guerre contre le gouvernement qu'il aurait voulu que Luffy devienne autre chose que marin. Je pense. En tout cas merci, cette review m'a été très constructive et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de ne pas faire Roger aussi qui ressemblait beaucoup aux précédents mais de faire un chapitre plus … original.

Ce chapitre est donc dédié à Chicken poulet. Ce sera le père de Eustass Kidd qui va écrire à son fils.

* * *

**Eustass Kidd**

Le bateau était en ébullition depuis quelques jours. En effet, le capitaine roux du navire venait de voir sa prime augmenter considérablement il y a quelques jours, devenant le supernovae à la plus grosse prime. La fête avait lieu dans la cuisine, où tous les membres de l'équipage mangeaient voracement les quelques cuisses de poulet restantes.

Dans la fin de la matinée, un oiseau vient frapper à la porte du capitaine. Il était grand, noir, les ailes arrachées, bref on avait l'impression que le train de Water Seven lui était passé dessus.

Le roux ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement sec, énervé à l'idée que quelqu'un le dérange alors qu'il avait bien spécifié qu'il souhaitait être seul. Quand il vit l'oiseau à moitié mort à ces pieds (en effet il avait reçu la porte dans le bec, l'aplatissant encore plus) le pirate écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

« - Bully ? » Interrogea Kidd.

[…]

Le pirate s'affaissa dans son lit, déchirant le papier précédemment dans la guelle de l'oiseau, à présent étalé au soleil. Il ouvrit chacune des lettres et commença sa lecture.

« Kidd, si tu lis ces lettres, c'est que je suis mort. Je ne sais pas si tu vas lire toutes ces lettres mais je te le conseil. Je voudrais que tu saches à quel point tu m'as déçu. Ces lettres le prouveront. Joseph Eustass. »

Kidd déchira la lettre de ses mains puissantes. Il balança les restes dans les toilettes mais la tentation était trop grande, il lut la première lettre.

« Kidd,

Tu as aujourd'hui 10 ans. Je ne t'ai pas écrit de lettre avant parce que je ne trouvai pas cela utile. Pourquoi bousiller du temps et de l'argent pour toi ? Tu es le plus faible de tous tes frères, mais surtout le plus stupide. Jamais je n'ai eu pareil gamin qui soit aussi empoté que toi. Tu es le seul à t'être fait virer ainsi de ton école, qui me coûte déjà plusieurs centaines de Berrys dans l'année. Surtout pour un motif aussi puéril que, je cite, « Frappe les autres élèves et les insultes ». Etre roux ne te suffit pas ? il faut aussi que tu te bagarre avec les autres ? Tu es vraiment mon pire enfant, comment puis-je encore te considérer comme tel ? Tu ne me ressemble absolument pas, Tu es grand, roux, et tu n'as pas de sourcil. Je suis sur que t'as salope de mère m'a encore trompé. Cette putain. Préfèrerais plutôt te laisser crever dans la forêt que de continuer à te nourrir et te loger gratuitement, abrutit. Joseph Eustass»

Le poing de Kidd vient s'empaler dans le mur. Le pirate serrait les dents le plus possible pour retenir ses larmes. Il n'avait jamais aimé son père qui avait toujours été un alcoolique qui ne s'occupait pas de ses enfants. Il ne lui avait jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention, ce que Kidd prenait pour de l'indifférence mais savoir que son père ressentait toute cette haine contre lui… il s'en fichait … non ?

« Kidd,

ESPECE DE SALE BATARD ! Si tu penses sincèrement que je te pardonnerais ce jour, tu peux toujours crever ! Joseph Eustass. »

Ce jour, il n'était pas daté mais pourtant Kidd s'en rappellerai toute sa vie. Il n'avait rien fait, juste une seule petite chose : il avait cassé une des bouteilles de saké de son père. Ses parents n'étaient pas très riches et le peux d'argent qu'ils gagnaient passaient dans les bouteilles de rhum et de saké du père. Pour avoir cassé une de ces bouteilles, Kidd avait du fuir la maison et avait passé la nuit dehors, seul, dans la forêt. Kidd s'empara d'une des bouteilles de saké qui se trouvait dans sa réserve personnelle et la porta à ses lèvres. Le liquide se dirigea immédiatement dans la gorge du roux qui poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Il s'empara de la troisième lettre et commença à la déchiffrer.

« Tu es vraiment une honte. Regarde ton frère, pourquoi tu n'es pas plus comme lui ? C'est ta faute, tout est de ta faute. J'aurais du te tuer dès que j'en avais l'occasion. Toutes les fibres de mon corps me le criaient : Tue le, c'est un batard, tue le. Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait avant ? Joseph Eustass »

« - Tchhh, abruti de poivreau. » Lança Kidd en buvant une énième gorgée de son saké.

« Kidd,

J'espère que tu ressens ça… Que tu ressens à quel point tu es minable. Alors comme ça le petit roux fétiche est amoureux ? Laisses-moi rire. Tu pensais réellement que cette petite garce pourrait t'aimer . Mais regarde-toi ! Tu es laid, empoté ! Joseph Eustass. »

« - KILLER ! » hurla le capitaine en déchirant la lettre à grand coup de poignard.

Ce dernier arriva en courant dans la chambre de son capitaine et fut bien surpris de ce qu'il vit : Un roux, affalé sur un sofa, complètement ivre, entouré de papiers déchiquetés à terre.

« - Un problème Kidd ? » Demanda doucement le blond.

« - Un problème ? Nooon, bien sur que nooon ! Assura Kidd d'une voix aiguë. SI tu pouvais avoir l'extrême obligeance de me lire le reste de ces lettres, tu serais adorable ! » Demanda Kidd en postillonnant quelques gouttes de saké.

Kidd s'empara d'une des lettres, méfiant, et commença sa lecture.

« Kidd,

Alors comme ça, monsieur veut devenir le prochain roi des pirates ? Monsieur veut découvrir le One Piece ? Tu te feras dévorer par le premier lapin venu ! Tu te feras violer par des poivreaux dans les ruelles sombres, et j'irais danser sur ta tombe ! Joseph Eustass. »

Killer hésita un instant et regarda son capitaine.

« - Et ben quoi ? Tu comptes rester là toute la nuit ? Continu ! » ordonna Kidd d'une voix rocailleuse.

« Sale petit con, tu mets la honte sur notre famille ! »

Killer s'empara d'une nouvelle lettre et continua.

« Le plus fort des Supernovae ? laisse moi rire ! »

« Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je continu d'acheter ce journal. Espère peut-être voir l'annonce de ta mort par un lapin. »

La bouteille de saké explosa dans la main de son propriétaire.

« -CONTINU ! » Hurla Kidd.

Killer n'était pas tout à fait sur de ce qu'il faisait. Il faisait du mal à Kidd, il le savait, et il détestait faire ça. Ordre ou pas ordre.

« - Tu sais Kidd, c'est pas sain tout sa, tu devrais me laisser les bruler… » Chuchota le blond.

« -Continu. » Ordonna Kidd d'une voix profonde.

« Kidd,

Je ne t'ai jamais aimé et je ne t'aimerai jamais. J'espère que tu te feras attraper par la marine et qu'ils te pendront par les c.. »

La lettre se terminait ainsi, sur quelques tâches de sang.

« -Kidd, c'étais la dernière. Chuchota le massacreur. Tu veux que je reste avec toi ce soir ? Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas ! Le temps est calme, les gars se débrouilleront très bien si jamais je ne »

«-Laisse-moi seul. »

* * *

Alors vous aimez ? un peux plus long que le précédent et beaucoup plus différents … Petite review ?


	4. Boa hancock

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien! Perso je suis un peu malade donc j'en profite pour poster ce chapitre. Merci à tout le monde j'ai eu une avalanche de reviews ! N'hésitez pas à en poster d'autres!

Réponses aux reviews:

Chiyukisa: merci beaucoup ! Ravi que la fic et le chapitre t'aient plu !

Jujulamiss: merci beaucoup ! Pour Trafalgar Law je pense que se sera un des prochains avec Roger et une petite surprise.

Ace et luffy: merci beaucoup ! Ravie de t'avoir surprise et fait plaisir :)

Moulinette: JE T'ADORE ! une review sur chaque chapitre c'est trop gentille ! Mes chapitres sont pour la plupart court mais cette fois je vais essayer de faire plus long pour toi :)

Akaotsubo: merci beaucoup ! Je sais pas quoi dire ^^' contente que le chapitre t'ai plu !

**IMPORTANT: je pense que vous devriez lire ça avant de commencer. Ce chapitre sera sur Boa Hancock et sera assez ... Spécial même extrêmement spécial... Donc vous êtes prévenus ! **

Rapide résumé du passé de Boa: à 12 ans elle a été capturée avec ses soeurs et envoyée chez des Dragons Célestes. Elle y a mangé son fruit du démon et c'est enfuie grâce à Fisher Tiger.

* * *

**La princesse qui haïssait les hommes**

Elle regarda les feuilles tombaient doucement sur le sol. Elle adorait cette période de l'année. Les arbres étaient en fleurs, un doux parfum envahissait l'île des femmes. La pluparts des femmes présentent se détendaient sur le sable le long de la plage alors que certaines continuaient de travailler, inlassablement.

L'impératrice pirate avait passé la journée au pied de l'arbre au fond de son jardin, à regarder les feuilles tomber doucement de l'arbre pour venir se reposer sur l'herbe fraiche. Elle ne voulait pas bouger même si la vieille femme lui avait ordonnée de faire quelque chose. Plus tôt dans la mâtiné une des jeunes femmes présente sur l'île chargée du courrier lui avait apportée un petit collis marron barré d'une grande signature à l'encre noire et fine. Elle hésita quelques instants avant de le sortir de sous les plis de sa robe rose pâle et jaune soleil. Elle déposa le colis en face d'elle, entre quelques fleures blanches. Elle déroula lentement la ficelle, enleva le papier pour y découvrir une pile de lettres entassées.

Elle déchira fébrilement la lettre qui se trouvait sur le haut du tas.

L'écriture, elle aurait put la reconnaitre entre milles. Cette écriture grosse et sale.

" Ma petite fille,

Je pense que cette nuit était l'une des plus magnifiques de toutes les nuits que j'ai put passer de toute ma vie .Aujourd'hui vient de naître ma seconde petite fille, et que tu es jolie ! Je n'arrête pas de dire à tout le village que j'ai la plus belle fille en plus de ta soeur. Et je peux voir à leur visage que j'ai raison! Ta mère a fait un formidable travail! J'espère que tu seras aussi belle en grandissant...

Ton père qui t'adore."

Boa pris une grande respiration et passa sa main sur son visage. Le jour de sa naissance ... Combien de fois elle avait rêvée de naitre dans une autre famille...

"ma petite fille,

Tu viens aujourd'hui d'avoir 5 ans! Qu'est ce que tu es belle! Et je suis fier de toi, tu as réussis pour la première fois a faire du vélo sans les petites roues ! Ta mère rentre de moins en moins souvent mais tu dois comprendre qu'avec son travail dans la marine elle ne peut pas rentrer souvent mais saches qu'elle t'aime, toi et tes soeurs."

Sa mère. Son seul rempart entre elle et son père. Elle adorait la voir. Aujourd'hui encore, les rares fois où elle sortait de son île, c'était pour la marine à cause de son grade de Capitaine corsaire ou pour retourner sur son île voir sa mère. Elle avait toujours pris sa défense mais n'avait jamais été au courant jusqu'à ce jour où elle lui avait tour avoué. Elle avait quitté son mari sur le champs, pour le plus grand bonheur de Boa.

Elle ouvra une nouvelle lettre et la date lui provoqua un frisson.

"ma petite fille,

Tu as aujourd'hui 10 ans ! Alors qu'est ce que sa fait d'avoir un âge à deux chiffres ? En tour cas j'espère que ton cadeau te plaira. En tout cas moi il me plait ... Cette robe t'iras à ravir, j'en suis sur ..."

Cette robe... Elle en eu des frisson en y repensant. Beaucoup trop décolleté pour une fille de dix ans, beaucoup trop légère, beaucoup trop transparente.

" ma chère fille,

Je rêve de toi tous les soirs. Ta peau blanche et douce, ta poitrine magnifique, tes lèvres douces, tes jambes fines, si agréable à caresser ... ( une immense tâche noire prend place sur la moitié de la feuille) ... Es si belle."

Boa déchiqueta la feuille la feuille en mille morceaux. Elle poussa un cris de rage et pris sa tête entre ses mains et shootant dans les restes de la feuille à cause des souvenirs qui remontaient en elle telles des vagues sur un océan déchainé. Comme elle le détestait ! Elle pris une autre lettre avec rage mais se figea devant cette date.

"Ma chère fille,

Cette nuit avec toi était juste magnifique. Joyeux anniversaire."

Le jour de ses 12 ans a surement été l'un des pire jours de sa vie. Il lui avait enlevé la seule chose qu'un père ne devrait jamais prendre à sa fille. Sa virginité.

"ma chère fille,

Je les tuerais tous. Un par un. Je les déchiquèterais jusqu'au dernier. Personne n'a le droit de t'enlever à moi. Surtout pas des Dragons célestes. Je n'ai pas peur d'eux. Tu es à moi. Personne, je dis bien personne, ne nous sépareras."

Cette nuit où elle avait été enlevée, elle et ses soeurs par les Dragons célestes était pour elle comme une libération. Elle avait pleuré quand elle avait vu ces gens arriver et la faire partir de chez elle, son père lui criant de revenir. Alors, naïvement, elle avait imploré les hommes de main des Dragons célestes de ne pas laisser son père s'approcher d'elle, de ne pas l'abandonner chez elle de nouveau. Sa soeur l'avait fait taire tout de suite. Plus tard elle s'était demandé ce qui était le pire. Vivre avec son père ou avec les Dragons célestes. C'est à ce moment qu'elle avait commencé à détester les hommes.

Les lettres suivantes n'étaient que des brides de phrases lui disant qu'elle lui manquait et qu'il allait retrouver les Dragons célestes pour la reprendre.

Et puis au fond du colis elle trouva cette lettre. L'enveloppe était complètement noire.

" ma chère fille,

Tu es devenu capitaine corsaire et tu as tour dit à ta mère. Celle ci m'a quitté et toi aussi. Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse alors pourquoi je tiendrais la mienne?"

C'était la dernière lettre. Et surement celle qui lui faisait le plus mal. Elle savait exactement de quoi il parlait. Ses soeurs étaient toutes partis ue fois la majorité sauf une. La plus jeune. aujourd'hui elle était à peine âgée de 12 ans. La promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite était simple: tu me laisses te toucher, tu ne dis rien à personne et je ne ferais rien à tes soeurs.

Aujourd'hui elle le savait, il ne tiendrait pas sa promesse. Elle détestait vraiment les hommes.

* * *

Oui je sais ce chapitre est extrêmement bizarre mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu... J'ai fait exprès de faire des lettres courtes pour vraiment le faire passer pour un psychopathe... Bref n'hésitez pas à mettre une review, le prochain chapitre sera sûrement sur Roger pour faire une petite pose sur les pères psychopathe à moins que vous n'ayez une petite envie ! N'hésitez pas !


	5. Gold Roger

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous aller bien. Ce chapitre sera le chapitre où Roger écrit à Ace, enfin ! Donc je pense faire une pause toute mignonne après les deux précédents chapitres qui étaient plus que spéciaux ! Je suis heureuse que le chapitre sur Boa Hancock vous ai plu parce que j'avoue avoir longuement hésité si je devais le poster ou pas …

Réponse aux reviews :

SerenePhenix : Merci beaucoup ! Je pense aussi que l'image de « devient fermier » ne s'en ira pas de si tôt !

Ace et luffy : Merci ! Heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu.

Chiyukisa : Je trouve aussi que le chapitre sur Boa était glauque ^^' et moi non plus je ne sais pas où je vais chercher des idées comme ça, elles me viennent d'un coup, je dois être un peux folle !

Moulinette : Merci ! J'ai aussi quelques problèmes avec Boa que je ne tiens pas du tout dans mon cœur mais elle me semblait parfaite pour ce chapitre. C'est vrai que ce sujet est délicat c'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de ne pas mettre de détails trop crus etc … et merci pour les fautes, je vais les corriger dès que possible !

Akaotsubo : Merci beaucoup ! je ne sais pas encore si je ferais sur Sabo, je verrais bien si une idées vient m'illuminer un jour ^^ c'est enfin le chapitre sur Ace et Roger, j'espère qu'il va te plaire ! (si tu retrouves ce personnage mystère, n'hésites pas à me le dire !)

* * *

Le prince des pirates

La cape flotta au rythme des pas effrénés de son propriétaire. Il déambula à travers les couloirs, croquant dans un beignet fourré au chocolat. Quelques miettes vinrent se perdre dans sa barbe grise. Plusieurs soldats le suivaient depuis ses bureaux et ne menaient pas large de se retrouver ainsi dans la prison d'impel Down, dans le dernier niveau même s'ils étaient armés. Plusieurs regards noirs suivaient les pas du héros de la marine qui ne s'en formalisa pas et qui continua sa route, sortant un énième beignet d'une des poches intérieurs de son manteaux « Justice » cette fois-ci fourré à la vanille. Il croqua dedans une nouvelle fois et s'arrêta enfin au bout de quelques minutes de marche devant une des cellules. Un jeune homme y était attaché et n'avait même pas daigné lever la tête quand le marine s'était présenté devant lui. Ce dernier congédia ses subalternes d'un geste mou de la main. Les soldats, après quelques minutes d'hésitation, acceptèrent de partir. Le vieil homme s'assit devant les barreaux de la cellule où se trouvait Portgas D Ace. Un long silence régna, seules les chaînes du pirate résonnaient en échos. Garp engloutit un autre beignet et prit enfin la parole.

_ Yo !

Ace ne répondit pas tout de suite mais releva plutôt la tête vers l'homme qui venait de lui parler. Son regard était noir mais faible.

_ Pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

_ Je suis là pour te parler de ton père. Dit le marine en fixant son petit fils.

Ce dernier cru avoir un arrêt cardiaque en entendant son grand-père.

_ Barbe Blanche a un problème ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulu neutre mais qui laissait largement paraître son mensonge.

_ Je ne te parle pas de ce père là, tu le sais. Je te parle de ton père biologique. Fit Garp.

Evidement.

_ Sa ne m'intéresse pas. Fit le condamné.

_ Que ça t'intéresse ou non, tu devras m'écouter. Ton père t'as écrit une lettre avant de mourir. Fit le marine d'une voix autoritaire.

Flash-back :

Le marine se trouvait exactement au même endroit. Devant une cellule où se trouvait le roi des pirates. Ce dernier, malgré la fin et la fatigue, avait toujours cet air qui le caractérisait. Cet air qui faisait de lui, le roi des pirates.

_ J'aimerais te demander un service Garp. Chuchota le condamné en fixant le marine droit dans les yeux, comme pour essayer de le faire accepter.

_ Et pourquoi j'aiderais un pirate de ton espèce ? Demanda Garp en se renfrognant, sachant pertinemment qu'il essayera de l'aider.

_ Parce que, ce que je vais te demander, ne sera pas une demande d'un pirate, mais une demande d'un homme qui vient de devenir papa et qui ne verra jamais son enfant. Fit Roger. Je veux te dicter une lettre que tu lui remettras un jour.

Garp hésita longuement mais la demande ne paru pas lui déplaire, au contraire. Il avait toujours porté ce pirate en très grande estime et il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où il avait vu l'ombre de la mort se rapprocher de lui à chacun de ses combats contre lui. Pour toute réponse, il sortit un crayon et un long morceau de papier de sa veste. Roger commença à lui dicter.

« Ace,

Je pense que tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre. Je pense aussi que tu dois me haïr… je trouve ça totalement normal. Je dois te dire que moi-même des fois je me déteste. J'ai fais des choses dans ma vie, qui font de moi un homme mauvais, un pirate, et il y a peux de choses dont je suis fier. J'ai tué des gens, brisé leurs rêves, massacré leurs familles. Mais c'était le pris à payer. Il le fallait. Mais s'il y a bien une chose qui me rend heureux et fier, et que jamais je ne regretterais, c'est d'avoir rencontré ta mère et d'avoir donné naissance à un magnifique petit garçon. Je t'écris depuis une cellule de prison, et je pense bien que je n'en sortirais jamais. On m'a annoncé ta naissance il ya quelques jours et malheureusement le décès de ta mère. Je ne puis m'empêcher de penser que tout est de ma faute. Si elle ne m'avait jamais rencontrée, si je n'étais pas tombé fou amoureux d'elle, elle ne serait pas morte. Mais quand elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte, même si son bébé n'allait surement jamais connaître son père, elle t'a aimé dès le début. Et moi aussi. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Certes, cela m'a fait un peux peur quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, j'avais peur car tu serais devenu la première cible de la marine, mais ta mère t'a sauvé, elle t'a protégé, au prix de sa vie. J'ai croisé beaucoup de femmes dans ma vie, des pirates, des marines, des citoyennes etc… Mais ta mère était unique. Alors je t'écris pour m'excuser. Car je ne serais jamais à la hauteur. Tu vas connaître une vie difficile. Les gens se moqueront surement de toi si tu leur dit qui est ton père, alors je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu leurs caches qui je suis pour toi. C'est normal. Moi aussi j'aurais honte d'un père comme ça. J'aurais voulu que tu deviennes un homme simple, avec une gentille famille, pas un pirate qui risque tout le temps sa vie. Je me rends compte au fil de mes aventures, que rien ne pourra jamais remplacer les bras d'une femme et les sourires des enfants, pas même l'océan. Alors je te souhaite simplement une belle vie, remplie de bonnes choses, entourée de gens qui t'aimeront pour ce que tu es et non qui es ton père. Ce que je dirais juste avant mon exécution sera pour toi. Tu es mon One Piece, mon trésor, ma fierté, celle qui fait de moi un homme meilleur. Alors je t'en conjure, ne me déteste pas, comprend moi … et n'oublies pas, je t'aimerais toujours.

Gold Roger, roi des pirates. »

Quelques larmes tombèrent sur le sol froid et humide. Ace ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Trop de choses se contredisaient dans son esprit. Il avait appris à haïr cet homme qu'il prenait pour un lâche et un raté, un homme impitoyable qui n'hésitait pas à tuer. Un homme qui aura gâché sa vie. Mais maintenant, il apprenait à l'aimer. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple s'il ne lui avait jamais écrit cette lettre. Alors maintenant, il doutait.

_ Ton père, a failli pleurer lui aussi quand il m'a dicté cette lettre. Il n'arrêtait pas de me demander des nouvelles de son fils dès que je passais à proximité. Tu aurais du le voir quand je lui ai montré une photo quelques heures avant son exécution… Je pense que c'est en parti à cause de ça qu'il souriait. Certes, il a été bouleversé quand je lui ai appris la mort de Rouge à la naissance, il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que c'était de sa faute. Mais tu aurais du le voir quand je lui ai montré la photo. Oui il ne t'a jamais connu, mais je sais que depuis le début il t'aimait. Comme je t'aime et comme Luffy t'aime.

Ace serra les poings le plus possible, il se mordit la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang. Garp se leva doucement, replia la lettre et la remit dans sa poche. Il en ressortit une vieille photo pliée en quatre qu'il déposa devant le pirate. Une photo de son père et de sa mère enceinte, dans les bruns l'un de l'autre, un petit sourire sur le visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs de sa mère, un grand sourire niai mondialement connu sur le visage de son père, quelques feuilles tombants devant eux, les cheveux légèrement décoiffés par une prise qui soulevait la bas de la robe de Rouge. Quelques larmes tombèrent sur la photo.

Ace releva la tête d'un coup et hurla le plus fort possible :

_ OYAJI !

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Je sais qu'il n'y a qu'une lettre mais ça ma paru le plus plausible… n'hésitez pas à mettre une review !


	6. Akainu

Bonjour à tous! j'espère que vous allez bien! Ceci est un petit cadeau que je vous fait sur un personnage qui m'est venu d'un coup. Il est beaucoup plus long que les autres et plus travaillé aussi je trouve. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés une review et ceux qui en laisseront!

Réponse aux reviews:

Moulinette: Je pense aussi que certaines choses n'auraient pas pu se passer comme ça mais dans l'optique de la fic j'ai du bidouiller quelques petites choses. Et si Ace est le vrai One Piece, j'en connais plus d'un qui seraient dégoûtés ^^'

**Chiyukisa** : merci beaucoup! ça me touche beaucoup!

**Jujulamiss**: Merci beaucoup! et de rien, c'est normal de répondre. traffy arrivera bientôt mais pas le prochain désolé, le deuxième prochain! pleins de bisous aussi!

**Ace et Luffy:** Merci beaucoup ! Et bien, je ne sais pas comment je fais, je fais c'est tout. Je ne pense pas que mes chapitres soient aussi beau que sa mais bon. Merci beaucoup du compliment! J'aime aussi beaucoup cette phrase mais au début je ne savais pas trop comment la tourner ... bref je raconte ma vie ^^'

**Akaotsubo:** Merci beaucoup, mais il ne faut pas pleurer tu sais! pour le personnage mystère et bien c'est celui-ci qui m'a beaucoup inspiré ^^

Bref merci beaucoup, sans vous je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui, bonne lecture !

* * *

Les pas de l'amiral pressé résonnaient dans les divers couloirs de la marine. Le marine allait d'un pas décidé vers l'une des salles qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter et qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Cependant, aujourd'hui, Akainu n'était pas heureux. Il avait tenté de s'en persuader à de nombreuses reprises mais l'évidence lui sautait toujours au visage, comme une gifle. Il longeait les différents arbres en fleurs, sous le ciel parsemé de nuages noirs, jetant quelques coups d'œil intéressés à certaines nouvelles recrues qui s'entraînaient. Il tourna à gauche, juste après l'infirmerie et s'arrêta devant une veille porte grise métallique. Il resta planté devant quelques instants, sa main tremblante sur la poignée. Il avait cette désagréable impression que s'il ouvrait la porte, tout cela deviendrai réel et non plus un cauchemar. Un homme vient se glisser derrière lui et posa sa main froide sur son épaule. Akainu tourna doucement la tête vers le marine derrière lui et eu un rictus quand il aperçu le visage de l'amiral en chef Sengoku. Les deux hommes se regardèrent sans rien dire, de la colère dans le regard de l'amiral, de la pitié dans les yeux de Sengoku.

_J'aime pas quand tu me regardes comme ça. On dirait que tu viens de me diagnostiquer une maladie incurable. Lâcha hargneusement l'homme qui, dans quelques mois, mettra fin à l'air de Barbe blanche.

Sengoku laissa retomber doucement sa main mais continua de regarder son collègue.

_Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais…Désolé de t'avoir caché ça, j'y étais obligé. Fit doucement le chef de la marine en contournant son ami et en se plaçant devant la porte qu'il ouvrit doucement.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne serais pas venu, c'est mon job. Répondit Akainu d'un ton sec, ignorant la fin de la phrase de Sengoku.

Le bouddha se retourna un instant, toujours avec ce même regard.

_ Je ne te savais pas aussi insensible. Chuchota simplement le bouddha.

Sakazuki ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'ile le laissait paraître, cette exécution le marquais bien plus qu'il ne le faisait croire mais il avait bien appris à ces dépends de ne jamais laisser libre cour à ses sentiments.

« Faire paraître ses sentiments c'est comme charger le revolver qui va vous loger une balle dans la tête. » Lui avait un jour dit son mentor, maintenant décédé, dans la marine des années auparavant.

/\\

Flashback :

Akainu se retourna une nouvelle fois. Ces cheveux lui tombaient négligemment sur son visage et, dans son mouvement, sa trousse tomba au sol dans un immense fracas qui alerta sa maîtresse de classe qui était en train d'expliquer aux enfants comment vivaient les hommes avant la découverte majeure faîte par un certains Judéass Blink au sujet des fruits du démon.

Akainu se retourna vivement, reprenant sa place initiale et tomba sur le regard noir de sa maîtresse. Il se baissa lentement pour récupérer les entrailles de sa trousse au sol quand son voisin de classe, un garçon gras et empoté shoota dans la dite trousse et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la classe. Le petit garçon ne dit rien et se contenta de se lever pour aller chercher ses affaires quand l'autre garçon se leva d'un bond et cria haut et fort à l'ensemble de la classe :

_SAKAZUKI EST AMOUREUX DE JULIE ! SAKAZUKI EST AMOUREUX DE JULIE !

La classe partit dans un immense fou rire et commença à chanter à tue-tête la chanson, la jeune fille brune au fond de la classe prénommée Julie regarda avec dédain Sakazuki qui lui lança un léger coup d'œil avant de partir de la classe en pleurant, abandonnant sa trousse sous les moqueries de ses camarades.

/\\

Une dizaine de soldat entrèrent au pas de course à l'intérieur du bâtiment et passèrent la porte dans un immense capharnaüm. Sengoku les regarda passer et lança à son collègue quelques morceaux de papiers, que Sakazuki prit d'abord pour des papiers administratifs, avant de rentrer à son tour dans la salle, laissant le marine seul dans le couloir.

L'amiral se baissa lentement et saisit les papiers étalés au sol mais s'arrêta quand il aperçut l'écriture fine de son père et celle plus commune de l'amiral en chef.

« Nous avons trouvés ça dans ses affaires personnels. »

Le marine chiffonna le papier et le balança par-dessus son épaule avant de scruter les quelques enveloppes jaunies par le temps et le sel de la mer. Elles étaient toutes datées et du même homme : Jonas dit : « le barbare ».

Il posa sa main sur la poignée qu'il tourna lentement et pénétra à son tour dans la pièce froide. Celle-ci était simple : un lit d'hôpital trônait au milieu de la pièce avec à ses côtés un charriot remplis d'ustensiles de médecine et tout autour, derrière une immense baie vitrée, plusieurs chaises étaient installées pour permettre aux marines de vérifier le bon déroulement de l'opération. En bref, une banale salle d'exécution pour ceux qui ne méritaient pas que l'on déploie des sommes d'argents colossales pour un exécution en pleine aire devant une foule rassemblée. Une exécution minable, pour des hommes minables. L'homme qui devait se faire exécuté s'était déjà allongé docilement sur le lit et s'était fait sangler sans opposer aucune résistance. Une fois prêt, l'amiral en chef se leva et sortit de la baie vitrée pour se mettre aux côtés du condamné et commença à lire à voix haute un papier.

_ Jonas « le barbare », vous êtes accusé d'actes de pirateries, d'aides à un pirate, d'avoir saccagé plusieurs bâtiments officiels de la marine, d'avoir possédé un navire dans le seul but de l'utiliser pour commettre des actes de pirateries non négligeables, d'avoir tué plusieurs haut gradés de la marine…

La liste continua ainsi pendant quelques secondes mais Akainu n'en écouta pas plus. Il regarda son père allongé sur le lit qui avait relevé la tête et regardait la baie vitrée. Sengoku continua sa lecture officielle mais se fit couper par le pirate.

_ Akainu ? Demanda Jonas d'une faible voix.

Sengoku arrêta de parler et regarda en direction de son ami. Akainu, lui, ne dit rien, ne bougea pas un muscle de son visage, se contentant de rester droit sans dire un mot.

_ Regarde les lettres s'il te plaît… Murmura l'homme en reposant sa tête sur le matelas.

Sengoku reprit sa lecture d'une voix fébrile. Cette impression de trahir son ami l'envahissait un peux plus à chaque secondes.

_ Pour toutes ces raisons, vous êtes condamné à la peine capitale. Cependant, étant donné que vous vous êtes rendus vous-même à la marine il y a plusieurs années et que vous n'avez opposé aucune résistance, nous vous laissons le droit à une dernière requête que nous nous efforcerons de satisfaire ci celle-ci nous semble convenable.

Jonas tourna lentement la tête en direction de Sengoku, les yeux remplis de larme et répondit d'une voix tremblante, pleine de tristesse :

_ Je veux que mon petit Sakazuki réalise son rêve et devienne un fier marine, qu'il soit heureux jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

« YO !

Et bien mon petit Sakazuki, ta mère vient de m'envoyer une lettre où elle m'apprend que je suis officiellement devenu papa d'un magnifique petit garçon ! Si tu savais comme je suis fier ! Les membres de mon équipage sont tous devenus jaloux quand je leur ai appris que j'allais devenir papa ! Tu aurais du voir la tête du cuistot, j'ai cru qu'il allait décéder sur place ! Nous avons fait une grande fête en ton nom, l'alcool coulait à flots et je montrais à tout le monde la photo de mon nouveau bébé dans les bras de ma femme. Tu as fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux sur terre ! Cependant, je pense que tu dois comprendre qu'étant pirate je ne serais pas souvent présent… Mais je ne veux pas que tu commences à croire qu'étant un pirate, je ne t'aime pas, au contraire. Tu es devenu la mascotte officielle de l'équipage, ils sont tous complètements fous de toi ! Ils n'arrêtent pas de demander à ce que tu rejoignes notre équipage quand tu seras plus grand mais je te laisserais bien sur le choix, mais saches que tu seras toujours la bienvenue parmi nous !

Jonas « le barbare ». »

Akainu replia doucement la lettre qu'il rangea dans son manteau et regarda une fois de plus le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Plusieurs infirmières commençaient à préparer son père.

« YO !

Je t'écris cette lettre pour t'annoncer qu'avec l'équipage nous avons décidé de faire une pause de plusieurs mois afin de nous entrainer un peux plus et profiter de nos proches, donc je viendrais à la maison dans quelques semaines, le temps de rejoindre l'île. Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte de te voir, je ne t'ai jamais vu en vrai mais ta mère m'envoie souvent des photos de vous deux. Tu es devenus bien mignon, tu dois surement tenir sa de ta mère !

Je te promets de venir vite et de passer le plus de temps possible avec toi !

(Ta mère m'as dit que tu avais commencé à manger des fraises et que tu en raffolais, ça tu le tiens de mon côté !)

Jonas « le barbare ».

« YO !

Cela fait plusieurs jours maintenant que je suis rentré, cela fait tellement de bien de pouvoir me recoucher tous les soirs avec ma petite famille ! Dans quelques jours se sera ton anniversaire et j'espère vraiment que mon cadeau va te plaire, c'est une petite babiole mais je pense que tu aimeras…

Jonas « le barbare ». »

Une infirmière fit couler un liquide à travers la seringue qu'elle tapota légèrement.

« YO !

Je repars aujourd'hui en mer, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me brise le cœur mais rester à terre autant de temps pour un pirate n'est pas bon, je vous mets en danger et si on apprenait qui je suis pour vous, vous auriez de sérieux problèmes, je n'ose même pas y penser….Même si cela me brise le cœur, je dois repartir mais je tiens à ce que tu saches que ses quelques semaines à vos côtés ont étés les plus douces de ma vie depuis bien longtemps. J'espère que tu seras heureux et que tu n'oublieras jamais que, même si je ne suis pas là, je t'aime quand même.

Jonas « le barbare ». »

Une seconde infirmière imbiba un coton d'une solution étrange et tapota le coton froid sur l'épaule du pirate.

Sengoku s'était rassis à côté de son ami et resta silencieux pendant tous les préparatifs, se contentant de jeter des regards curieux à l'amiral pendant que celui-ci lisait les lettres de son père qu'il lui avait donné plus tôt. Mais rien, il ne voyait rien. Ou plutôt, Akainu ne laissait rien transparaître, ce contentant de lire ses lettres comme si celles-ci ne furent que de banals rapports.

« YO !

T'as mère a eu une idée brillante sur le coup, je me demande même pourquoi nous n'y avons pas pensés plutôt ! Cette conversation avec toi à l'escargophone m'a redonné espoir alors que je viens à peine de perdre l'un de mes tireurs, il est tombé par-dessus bord et a finit dans la gueule d'un monstre marin. Je pensais ne jamais pouvoir m'en relever étant un de mes anciens et plus proches amis mais entendre ta voix m'a ouvert les yeux et m'a redonné tout ce bonheur qui était partit si vite en fumée. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser et repenser à cette phrase que tu m'as dîtes : Je veux devenir un marine. Je ne t'en empêcherais pas si c'est cela ton rêve et que c'est la seule manière de te rendre heureux. Je te le promets mais n'oublies pas que malgré tous les choix que je pourrais faire, je t'aime.

Jonas « le barbare ». »

L'infirmière approcha l'aiguille de l'épaule du hors la loi et la planta doucement avec d'y injecter le produit. Le pirate ferma momentanément les yeux et quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux verts.

Sakazuki ne dit rien, se contentant de rapprocher ses mains de sa bouche et de se pencher légèrement en avant pour voir cet hors la loi qui allait mourir dans quelques instants. Il n'aura pas mal, ne ressentira rien, il pensera qu'il s'endort juste mais ne se réveillera jamais.

Akainu ne regarda pas la fin et s'empara de la dernière lettre. Celle-ci était différente des autres. Elle était toute blanche et la date d'aujourd'hui y figurait.

« Sakazuki,

Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis mort. Je tiens à m'excuser de t'abandonner lâchement mais je tiens aussi à m'expliquer si tu acceptes de donner un peux de ton temps à un pirate de bas étage tels que moi. Je veux que tu saches que je t'ai toujours aimé et que je t'aimerai à jamais, toi et ta mère, et je tiens à m'excuser pour toutes ces fois où je n'étais pas présent. Je n'ai pas fait un bon père mais je pense que ce dernier acte te prouvera à quel point je t'aimais. Tu te rappelles la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlé au téléphone et que tu m'as dit que tu voulais devenir marine ? Et bien, je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Et je ne pouvais pas arrêter de me dire : il ne pourra pas à cause de toi, tu vas lui gâcher la vie. Je sais très bien qu'un homme ne peut être accepté dans la marine si celui-ci à un quelconque lien avec la piraterie. Tu semblais tellement heureux quand ta mère t'as amené aux portes ouvertes de la marine, heureusement pour vous, ils ne vous on pas reconnu. Quand tu m'as téléphoné et raconté comment tout était fabuleux là-bas, j'ai eu comme l'impression que tu me racontais un conte si merveilleux, si fabuleux, que je n'aurais jamais trouvé mieux sur terre. Alors à ce moment là j'ai compris. J'ai compris que, pour que tu sois heureux, il fallait que tu rentres dans la marine. Alors j'ai appelé ta mère et lui ai expliqué ce que je voulais faire. Au début elle était contre mais je lui ai dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas me faire changer d'avis ? Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et je lui ai demandé qu'elle veille bien sur toi. Après ça, j'ai passé un accord avec l'ancien amiral en chef de la marine, Sengoku n'avait pas encore été promus, il doit avoir une dizaine d'année de plus que toi je crois, à cette époque il n'était qu'un simple colonel qui avait 25 ans et toi tu avais à peine 15 ans. L'ancien amiral a été quelqu'un de très compréhensif et n'a pas eu de mal à accepter ma requête en échange de quelques informations banales sur la piraterie. Je me suis donc rendu à la marine en échange d'une promesse : celle que tu serais accepté dans la marine. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis et le simple fait de penser que tu n'aurais jamais pu réaliser ton rêve à cause de moi me tourmentait nuit et jour. Tu es donc rentré le jour de tes 15 ans dans la marine, la veille de ma mise en prison à Impel Down. J'ai été l'un des seuls à ne pas avoir été exécuté parce que l'amiral en chef me couvrait. Je suis resté 15 ans enfermé dans cette cellule jusqu'à que tu sois promus amiral à tes 30 ans. Sengoku a lui aussi été mis au courant de ta situation quand l'ancien amiral en chef est partit et je lui fais promettre de ne rien te dire. Au début il été contre, il voulait que tu saches ce que j'avais fait pour toi alors que tu pensais que j'étais simplement mort durant une rude bataille, mais il ne t'as rien dit. Je lui ai expliqué les termes du contrat que j'avais passé avec l'ancien amiral : un mois après ta promotion, je serais exécuté. Cela fait donc un mois et je t'écris depuis le fin fond de ma cellule. Sengoku m'a accordé ce droit. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis fier que mon fils soit devenu un amiral. Je t'ai souvent vu passer à Impel Down mais jamais tu ne m'as reconnu. Je pense que c'est ma faute, si j'avais été plus présent, peut-être n'aurais tu jamais oublié mon visage. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire cette lettre, j'entends déjà les bottes des soldats au loin se rapprocher pour m'emmener sur la table d'exécution. Je ne sais pas si je dois espérer que tu viennes ou non. Je n'ai pas envie que tu vois l'homme que je suis devenu, incapable de marcher tout seul, affaiblit et affamé, mais ton visage, celui que j'ai pris chaque soir dans mes bras pour te bercer avant d'aller dormir me manque. Alors j'espère que tu seras là, que je te verrai une dernière fois, pour que je sois encore fier de toi. Tu as été la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé et même si tu n'es pas devenu pirate, même si je n'ai pas pu te voir autant de fois que je le voulais, même si je vais mourir, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours.

Jonas, ton père qui t'aime. »

L'homme sentit le liquide se propager à l'intérieur de son organisme. La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur l'amiral Akainu suivit de Sengoku. Jonas tourna lentement la tête avec le peux de force qui lui restait. Une larme coula à la vue de son fils, un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres sèches et il ferma les yeux à jamais.


	7. Trafalgar Law

Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien! Je vous offre aujourd'hui, en avance et avec beaucoup d'angoisse, le chapitre tant demandé sur le sexy chirurgien! plusieurs personnes m'avaient demandés à plusieurs reprises ce chapitre qui ne devait arriver que bien plus tard mais j'ai décidé de faire une exception! Donc pour vous: **Trafalgar Law**! Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés une review et ceux qui en mettront une ! Je vous aime fort fort, je ne serais pas là sans vous!

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Jujulamiss: Merci beaucoup, sa me touche beaucoup! Le petit texte sur Traffy est là !

Ace et Luffy: Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire aussi.

Moulinette: Faut pas pleurer! Ce n'est pas mon perso préféré aussi mais j'ai essayé de le rendre plus ... Humain ?

Akaotsubo: Je pense que c'est aussi similaire avec Garp et Luffy mais là Luffy n'a pas eu de problème pour rentrer dans la piraterie. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire!

Minimilie: tu peux regarder, je ne mord pas :) Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! Je pense que je publierais un chapitre par semaine normalement!

* * *

**_CECI EST UNE DEDICACE DE LA MORT QUI TUE POUR JUJULAMISS QUI ATTENDAIT IMPATIEMMENT CETTE HISTOIRE! MERCI D'AVOIR MIT AUTANT DE REVIEWS SUR CETTE FIC ET D'ETRE TOUJOURS FIDELE ! _**

(Je m'égare, voici le chapitre... bonne lecture !)

* * *

Le pirate poussa un long râle de plaisir. L'eau lécha tous les pores de la peau de Law en un doux mouvement régulier encore plus apaisant qu'un massage. La main tatouée du brun s'empara d'une carafe remplie d'eau qu'il se déversa sur le visage. L'eau commença une folle corse à travers les mèches brunes du pirate qui se laissa doucement glisser le long de la paroi de la baignoire. L'eau n'était pas profonde, à peine quelques centimètres, pour ne pas que cet utilisateur de fruit du démon ne puisse se noyer. Il plongea ses mains dans l'eau brûlante et vient frotter son visage avant de commencer à se nettoyer. Il se releva, tirant le rideau de douche même si personne n'était présent dans la salle d'eau et activa la pomme de douche qui déversa une grande quantité d'eau chaude sur le torse finement musclé et tatoué de Law. Ce dernier se massa la nuque et laissa l'eau se balader partout sur son corps. Une douce brume envahit la pièce mais la douceur de l'instant fut interrompu par un second un peut trop excité à son goût. Ce dernier entra dans la salle d'eau en s'époumonant, ce qui énerva légèrement le capitaine du navire qui détestait le bruit et être dérangé pendant sa douche.

_ Capitaine, un homme assez âgé demande à vous voir, il dit s'appeler Alec et être l'ancien assistant de laboratoire de votre père. Fit l'ours le plus vite possible comme pour espérer sortir de la douche plus vite.

Law coupa l'eau, réduisant au silence la salle. Il tira doucement le rideau de douche alors que Bepo s'était retourné le plus vite possible, et empoigna une serviette qu'il entoura autour de sa taille. Le pirate saisit ses vêtements et commença à s'habiller sans même prononcer un mot alors que l'ours semblait sentir arriver une intervention chirurgicale plutôt lourde pour avoir dérangé son capitaine.

_ Très bien Bepo, fait attendre notre invité dans ma chambre. Fit Law alors qu'il passait la tête dans son pull et commençait à faire passer son jean le long de ses longues jambes musclées.

Bepo ne se fit pas prier et partit le plus vite possible de la salle en lâchant quelques discrets « Désolé, désolé » à son capitaine qui souri légèrement devant l'attitude de son ami d'enfance.

Quelques secondes passèrent et il entendit enfin la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et une voix plutôt faible et marquée par les années répondant un « merci jeune homme » à l'un de ses subordonnées. Le vieil homme s'installa sur la chaise du bureau et attendit patiemment que le capitaine sorte tout en se distrayant en regardant les différents livres de chirurgie et de médecine posés soigneusement sur les étagères en fer.

Law sortit enfin de la douche, habillé et séché, et se dirigea vers son invité.

_ Que me vaux l'honneur de votre visite ? Demanda Law de sa voix faussement mielleuse.

_ Je suis ici pour te donner les effets personnels de ton père. Fit le vieil homme d'une voix brute, nullement impressionné par le très connu pirate devant lui.

_ Mon père est mort il y a des années. Tué par un pirate. Fit Law d'une voix sèche alors qu'il rangeait un à un les livres de son étagères pour les classer par ordre alphabétique.

_C'est faux. Nous ne t'avons jamais dit la vérité parce que tu étais trop jeune pour le comprendre mais maintenant tu es assez âgé et je tiens à honorer les dernières volontés de ton père. Répondit Alec alors qu'il venait de se lever pour se mettre à la hauteur du pirate.

Law voulu répondre mais fut coupé par le vieil homme qui plaça un vidéo-escargophone au centre du bureau. Il appuya sur le bouton central et un vieil escargot sortit de sa coquille et projeta une image devant lui. Un homme, brun, la quarantaine, les yeux parsemés de cernes bien caractéristiques, assis sur une chaise en face d'un bureau où trainaient des centaines de dossiers différents, une tasse de café à droite de la lampe. L'homme de la vidéo, habillé d'une blouse blanche, s'approcha de son escargophone et prononça le prénom du chirurgien de la mort.

« Law,

Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre de me voir ainsi, mais je tenais à te laisser cette vidéo. J'aurais aimé te voir une dernière fois mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu ce privilège. Je tiens à te dire, que je suis fier de toi et que j'espère, du plus profond de mon cœur, que tu ne m'oublieras jamais, et que tu m'aimeras comme je t'ai aimé. Je ne pense pas avoir été sincère avec toi et ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité, mais nous avons convenu avec Alec que c'était la meilleure solution. Un enfant comme toi ne pouvait pas supporter une telle vérité et nous avions peur de ta réaction. Ta mère a aussi réussit à garder le secret, du moins je l'espère. Tu es assez grand maintenant, donc tu as droit à toute la vérité. J'espère que tu ne prendras pas mal ce qui va suivre et que tu comprendras que j'ai fait cela uniquement pour toi, même si pour cela il a fallu que je t'abandonne et que je te mente. Je te laisse regarder les lettres, je t'aime fiston. »

Le chirurgien ne dit rien, ne fît rien, mais Alec pût clairement voir sur le visage du pirate que celui-ci ne s'attendait pas à ça. Au début, il n'y avait pas cru. Pour lui, son père était mort et enterré mais la possibilité qu'on ai put lui mentir pendant tout ce temps le perturba profondément. Il n'avait rien vu venir, il aimait contrôler les choses, que se soit lui le maître du jeu, et là, il l'avait bien compris, il ne contrôlait rien, on l'avait roulé dans la farine comme un bleu.

Alec se tourna vers la porte, près à partir mais jeta avant un dernier coup d'œil au fils de son défunt ami.

_ Si tu veux savoir la vérité, lit ses lettres. Fit le retraité d'une douce voix tout en lançant une flopée de lettres attachées les unes aux autres par un vieux bout de ficelle. Alec partit, laissant seul le chirurgien de la mort avec ses pensées.

Après quelques instants, Sachi entra à son tour dans la cabine du capitaine afin de prendre des nouvelles de celui-ci et de leur invité surprise mais ce dernier ne reçut qu'un ordre : « Sort immédiatement ». Sachi était resté bête quelques secondes, pas habitué à ce que son capitaine emploi un tel ton avec lui mais se résigna au bout de quelques secondes en voyant le regard de son compagnon fixé sur les lettres dans ses mains et referma doucement la porte, plongeant la salle dans une semi-obscurité.

Law était passablement énervé. Ce sentiment d'impuissance qui venait sans cesse lui courir après avait le don de le mettre dans une fureur noire. Il défit donc la ficelle d'un coup et se plongea dans la lecture de la première lettre. Il eu un peux de mal au début pour déchiffrer l'écriture du médecin mais s'en accommoda vite.

« Fiston,

Je peux te dire que jamais je n'ai vu accouchement aussi sanglant ! Ta mère a bien faillit y rester et pour ma part, même si je suis chirurgien, voir autant de sang m'a presque fait tourner de l'œil !un comble quand même…

Mais tu es arrivé et tu es bien là, emmitouflé dans tes petits draps. Les autres parents et chirurgiens diront ce qu'ils voudront, tu es le plus beau bébé de Noth Blue ! Pour l'instant tu sembles un peux faible mais je pense que cela est dû au fait que l'opération ne s'est pas très bien passée et tu es ce qu'on appel un « prématuré », mais rien de bien grave, tu es juste sortis quelques semaines en avance. J'espère que tu grandiras bien et que tu deviendras un homme respectable et fier qui rendra son père très heureux ! »

Homme respectable… Est-ce que pour son père pirate rimait avec respectable ? Il en doutait… Cela rimait plutôt avec chirurgien.

« Fiston,

Je ne sais pas du tout comment t'annoncer ça… Nous l'avons appris à l'instant alors que tu viens à peine d'avoir 4 ans… Je t'écris depuis mon bureau où je te regarde jouer par la fenêtre dans la neige avec le chien… Savoir que tu ne pourras peut-être pas passer les vingt ans me tu. Nous avons découvert la cause de tes essoufflements et pourquoi tu avais parfois du mal à dormir sur le dos. Nous n'en sommes pas encore sur à cent pour cent mais les chiffres montrent que ton cœur est trop faible et qu'il te faudra surement une implantation cardiaque avant tes vingt ans. Nous avons convenus avec les autres médecins de ne rien te dire et d'attendre pour voir comment les choses évoluent mais peut-être faudra-t-il t'opérer. J'espère que nous n'aurons pas à faire ça, la médecine actuelle n'est pas très qualifiée dans ce genre d'intervention et ton groupe sanguin reste assez rare sur l'île. Mais je te promets de trouver une solution à ce problème afin que tu puisses vivre le plus longtemps possible et que tu réalises tous tes rêves. »

Il le savait, il l'avait compris tout de suite. Il savait que son cœur était faible quand il était petit mais avait appris à vivre avec et il avait subi une intervention un jour après la mort de son père ce qui lui avait permis de reprendre une vie normale et de partir à l'aventure sur GrandLine.

« Fiston,

Je viens d'avoir les résultats de l'école de médecine ! Tu as passé haut la main les épreuves et tu es désormais autorisé à pratiquer la médecine. Tu es l'un des plus jeunes élèves de la promotion avec seulement 16 ans ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux d'avoir un petit génie à la maison ! Tous mes collègues sont jaloux et je sais aussi que plusieurs infirmières te trouvent plutôt à leurs goûts… En ce qui concerne les recherches pour ta maladie, nous avançons plutôt bien mais ce n'est pas tout à fait fini et je sais que le temps nous est compté. Je te promets de réussir ! »

Law en avait marre, plus que marre. Pour une personne sensible, ces lettres auraient été un tsunami gigantesque mais pour Trafalgar Law, ces lettres n'étaient que de vagues souvenirs de son enfance et de son père un peut trop perfectionniste mais qu'il avait quand même apprécié et qui lui avait permis d'avoir une enfance plus que simple comparée à d'autres. Il avait eu une mère aimante qui passait ses journées à s'occuper de lui et un père brillant, chirurgien, qui lui offrait tous les cadeaux du monde pour noël. Mais il détestait ce regard. Ce regard de pitié qu'il lui lançait souvent, comme s'il était à chaque fois à deux doigts de crever, comme s'il était faible.

« Fiston,

Notre petite discussion ne cesse de tourner et retourner dans mon esprit. Ta mère est totalement contre. Elle sait que tu es malade et pense que partir sur les océans est totalement suicidaire. Tu sembles tellement emballée par ce projet que me dire qu'à cause de ta maladie tu ne pourras pas le réaliser est comme un coup de poignard dans le dos pour moi à chaque fois. Le marché que nous avons passé est complètement vicieux et inconsidéré. Tu pourras partir à tes 20 ans si seulement tu finis ta formation de chirurgien complètement. Je ne pense pas que tu saches réellement ce que cela veut dire. Tu partiras si tu as un autre cœur. Des fois je me dégoute, peut-être devrions-nous tout te dire… »

Pirate, trouver le One Piece et devenir une légende. C'était ça son but, et l'accord de ses parents n'était qu'un détail. Mais se savoir aussi surprotégé l'étouffait parfois. Pas la peine de faire une montagne d'un petit incident passager. Il avait trouvé un donneur, il avait été greffé, point finale, fin de l'histoire.

« Fiston,

Je vais au plus mal. Les résultats que nous espérions se sont trouvés être totalement impossible. L'expérience totale est un échec. Tu vas bientôt avoir 19 ans et je ne pourrais pas honorer ma promesse. Je suis désolé. »

Law, lasse de toutes ces lettres, enleva son sweat et le laissa tomber mollement par terre avant de s'engouffrer sous les couvertures de son lit et de s'emparer de la dernière lettre qui était bien plus longue mais surtout, parsemée de gouttes d'eaux, des larmes.

« Law,

Je sais que tu dois être un peux perdu. T'annoncer ça la veille de tes 19 ans est bien trop cruel à mon goût. Je veux que tu saches que cette décision, quand elle m'a été proposée, est apparue comme une évidence à mes yeux. Je te dis souvent que tu es mon cœur, celui qui me fait vivre, sourire, rire. Et bien je pense que maintenant c'est chose faite. Ta mère t'a offert la vie, je te la prolonge. J'espère que tu comprendras donc à quel point tes parents t'aiment. Se sera plus dur maintenant que je ne serais plus là et je compte sur toi pour veiller sur ta mère. Il est vrai que j'espérais que tu deviendrais un grand chirurgien mais je ne t'empêcherais pas de devenir pirate si c'est cela ton rêve. Alors pour te prouver que je te soutiens, je t'offre mon cœur car il ne pourra jamais battre tant que le tiens ne battra pas. Je t'aime, ne l'oublies pas, je ne t'abandonne pas, je pars mais on se reverra.

Lukas, ton père qui t'aimeras toujours. »

Choqué. Il était choqué. Mais plus encore, il se sentait con. Complètement con. Il avait l'impression d'être à l'heure actuelle la plus grosse pourriture que ce monde n'ai jamais portée. Plus qu'Akainu, plus que barbe noir, plus que tous les salops de la terre réunis. Il avait appris à oublier cet homme qui n'avait fait partis de sa vie qu'un instant dont il ne se souvenait pas totalement et voilà que celui-ci lui offre le plus beau cadeau de sa vie. Choqué. Jamais il n'avait pensé que c'était lui. Qu'il était con.

Il s'enroula dans les couvertures et posa délicatement la dernière lettre sur la table de chevet à droite de lui, sous la lampe qu'il éteignit. La chambre devint aussi noire et calme que l'univers. Law se tourna délicatement, savourant la sensation des draps en flanelles lécher sa peau tendrement et ferma les yeux avec cette phrase qui tournait inlassablement dans sa tête :

« Je t'offre mon cœur car il ne pourra jamais battre tant que le tiens ne battra pas. Je t'aime, ne l'oublies pas, je ne t'abandonne pas, je pars mais on se reverra. »


End file.
